A Very Potter Dream
by LuvMeSumGlee
Summary: Kurt gets sick and in his fever-induced dream, it's time to Get Back to Hogwarts, where all the Glee kids know Blaine's cool


**Author's Note: This is without a doubt the most random, ridiculous thing I've ever written. And I had an absolute blast doing it. I know I have like three unfinished stories I should be tending to but, to quote Pride and Prejudice, Darren Criss you have bewitched me body and soul and I love, I love, I love you. Once I found out he was going to be on Glee I watched A Very Potter Musical and fell in love with him and the entire StarKid team. I just couldn't not do a Glee/Very Potter fic. Anyways, enough of my rambling, I hope you enjoy this. Please review and let me know what you think!**

Kurt's health took a turn for the worse Monday during Glee. It started with a sore throat, then a headache. By the end of rehearsal, he had a fever, complete with cold sweats. Mercedes offered to take him home since he was in no condition to drive. Kurt let Mercedes lead him into his house and tuck him into bed. Normally he would be embarrassed at being babied like that, but he was too sick to care. Mercedes put on Kurt's favorite Harry Potter movie, then leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Feel better, honey," she said, starting to leave.

"Wait," Kurt rasped. "Tell Blaine I can't make it tonight." He was supposed to meet Blaine to tutor him in French. Mercedes nodded.

"I'll tell him. Now get some rest."

Mercedes left, and Kurt laid back to watch the movie, but his eyes started to droop and he was asleep before the end of the first scene.

_Kurt looked around at the grand hall he stood in. He knew he had never been here before, yet it looked familiar. It wasn't until he noticed that the students bustling past him were wearing robes and carrying wands that he figured it out. He was at Hogwarts. Wait, WHAT? Kurt didn't have any time to ponder his situation before a slightly shorter, dark haired boy ran into him._

_ "Oh, sorry," the boy said. Kurt recognized the voice and caught the boy's shoulder._

_ "Blaine?" he asked in disbelief. Blaine turned around and Kurt gaped. He was wearing big wire-rimmed glasses and he had a scar on his forehead that looked very much like a lightning bolt. Blaine frowned._

_ "I think you have me confused with someone else," Blaine said._

_ "Hey, don't crowd the famous friend." Just then Finn walked up, wearing a ridiculous red wig. He slung an arm around Blaine's shoulder. Kurt was becoming more confused by the second._

_ "What are you talking about?" Kurt cried. Finn scoffed._

_ "Don't act like you don't know who he is," Finn said. Kurt just shook his head. "He's Harry freakin' Potter!" _

_ "Come on Ron, not everyone knows who I am," Blaine said seriously. Then after a second, Finn and Blaine cracked up. "Who am I kidding? Of course they do!" Rachel joined them, looking like she hadn't brushed her hair in weeks._

_ "Harry, Ron, come on! We're going to be late for class," she said, trying to tug them along. Finn groaned._

_ "God, Hermione why do you have to be such a buzz-kill," he said._

_ "Because if you're late, Snape will give you detention. And if you have detention, you'll miss your Quidditch match. And if you miss you're Quidditch match Draco will win. And if Draco wins-" she rambled in typical Rachel fashion._

_ "Oh my God, Hermione shut up!" Finn cried. _

_ "Did someone say Draco Malfoy?" someone called, interrupting them. Kurt turned around and almost died laughing when he saw Jesse St. James, wearing a blond wig, approaching them. As he neared them, he stopped and did a cross between a somersault and a ninja roll. Blaine rolled his eyes._

_ "What do you want Draco?" he asked. Jesse leaned against the wall, but his feet seemed to slide out from under him, so he ended up lying on the floor. _

_ "Ready to lose today, Potter?" he taunted. _

_ "Come on guys, we need to be in class, not wasting our time talking to Draco," Rachel said, giving Jesse a glare as she led them away. Kurt stood dumbfounded, watching the trio walk away. Jesse stood at his side, watching them leave with a scowl._

_ "You know who I think is the ugliest girl in school? That Hermione Granger," Jesse sneered. "You know what I would give her on a scale of one to ten, one being the ugliest and ten being the prettiest? I would give her… an eight." Kurt turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, an eight point five, or a nine. But not over a nine point eight because there is always room for improvement. Not everybody's perfect like me. That's why I'm holding out for a ten. Because I'm worth it." Once Jesse finished his monologue he turned to Kurt. Kurt just shook his head and walked away._

_ As he wandered down the hallway, he came across Blaine again. He was alone, sitting with a guitar across his lap. _

_ "Hey Blaine, er, Harry," Kurt said. Blaine looked up._

_ "Oh hey new kid. Sorry, I didn't catch your name," he replied._

_ "Kurt." Blaine smiled. _

_ "Well Kurt, come here, I wanna show you something," he said, patting the seat next to him. "I want you to listen to this song I've been working on. I met this guy that I really like and I want him to know that he's really special. So, I really wanna know what you think. Just for the purpose of now since I'm still working out the lyrics, I'm gonna put your name where his should be, but I don't think it's gonna work out. Well, let me just give it a shot." Blaine strummed at the guitar and began to sing._

You're tall and fun and pretty

You're really really skinny

Kurt

I'm the Mickey to your Minnie

You're the Tigger to my Winnie

Kurt

Wanna take you to the city

Gonna take you out to dinny

Kurt

You're cuter than a guinea pig

Wanna take you up to Winnipeg

That's in Canada!

_ He stopped singing and wrinkled his nose._

_ "That didn't really work at all, did it?" he asked. Kurt shook his head._

_ "No," he answered. "But it was sweet," he added, putting his hand over Blaine's. Blaine grinned._

_ "Great, cuz it's for Cedric Diggory!" he exclaimed, jumping up. _

_ "It's for who?" Kurt cried. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a flash of bleached blond hair that could only belong to Sam. Blaine saw him too._

_ "There he is. Hey, Cedric, wait up! I wanna show you something!" he called after Sam. He turned back to Kurt. "Wish me luck. It's gonna be totally awesome!" Then he ran after Sam._

_ "Wait!" Kurt shouted. "Blaine, you're supposed to sing songs to me!" Just then, his phone buzzed. It was a text from Mercedes. Before he could even reply, she popped in through a doorway, clad in a pink dress with a matching hat._

_ "Did you get my text?" she asked._

_ "Yeah," Kurt answered slowly._

_ "Well you didn't text me back."_

Kurt moaned and opened his eyes to see Blaine sitting on the foot of his bed.

"Hey, it's about time you woke up. How are you feeling?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, feeling confused and disoriented.

"Mercedes told me you were sick so I came to check on you," Blaine explained.

"But what about your Quidditch game?" Kurt asked.

"Quidditch?" Blaine repeated, confused as well.

"And why are you wearing muggle clothes?" Kurt continued, noting Blaine's t-shirt and jeans.

"Muggle clothes? Kurt, are you talking about Harry Potter?" Blaine asked in surprise. Kurt gave him a lopsided smile.

"It's ok," he said, "I know you're a wizard." Blaine looked at him, a knowing smile spreading across his face.

"Well, you know it's a big secret," he told Kurt seriously. Kurt let his head fall back onto his pillow.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," he reassured Blaine, letting his eyes slide closed. He heard Blaine chuckle.

"Well can you keep another secret for me?" he asked.

"Sure, anything," Kurt mumbled. He felt the bed shift as Blaine leaned forward and felt Blaine's breath on his ear as he softly whispered.

"I love you."


End file.
